The storming rain
by Wingman1995
Summary: The bastard child of the bastard son. That's what she was called before she was saved. Now we follow Marinas adventures in the KHR universe as she deals with the dangers of this brutal world. GokuderaXOC. Rated M for curses, violence and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1 Family and school

**Chapter 1: My family and first day of school**

Hi! My name is Marina Acqua. I'm 6 years old and live with my grandpa Timoteo and big brother Xanxus in the Vongola mafia family mansion. Xanxus has some really fun friends who come to visit; I really like to play with Lussuria but he keeps telling me to look up to him as a big sister. I also like to play with Squalo, but he can be really loud so I don't play too much with him. There is also Mammon, he's a flying baby but he is really greedy so I don't really want to play with him. Then there is Belphegor or as we all call him, Bel. He keeps saying that he's a prince and has a big ego so I don't play with him. And then there is Leviathan or Levi as he is also called. He's a suck up to Xanxus and I don't like him, he looks really weird.

I'm the bastard child of grandpa's bastard son, or that's what my mother told me. My dad died before I was born and my mom started seeing this other guy. He looked nice and all but he and mom always beat me. Mom said it was because of my eyes, that they remind her of my dad and grandpa. Her boyfriend said that it was because of my black hair but it was clear even to me that it was just something he enjoyed doing. But the worst thing he did was at night; he would come into my room and touch my "special place" as Lussuria calls it and make me touch his penis. Sometimes he made me suck it and at times he even put it into my "special place" until some white goo came out.

* * *

Grandpa saved me when I was 5. One minute that man tried to make suck his penis, the next grandpa storm into the house with Xanxus and takes me away from that place. At first, I had a lot of nightmares and would wake up crying. Xanxus would break down my bedroom door and comfort me, he ended up destroying 17 doors before we just left it open.

After we decided on leaving my door open, I got to meet Xanxus friends. Lussuria started calling me cute and started dancing around, saying how we would enjoy spending time together. Squalo got down on him knees and sent me a smile that I returned. Mammon simply greeted me before flying over to a table and started counting his money. Bel just looked at me with a creepy smile before calling me peasant and walking off. Then Levi came up to introduce himself. He's really tall (Plus I'm not too tall myself) so he towered over me and looked down with narrowed eyes. Then out of nowhere, he picked me up so I was eyelevel with him while he kept his frown. I felt how I was about to start crying and started to sob. But before the tears started to come, Xanxus took me away from Levi and walked over to the armchair he had been sitting in. He sat down with me in his lap and rested my head against his chest as the tears started to flow.

* * *

"Where are you Mari-chan?!" The familiar voice of Lussuria made me look up from the dairy Xanxus got for me on my birthday yesterday.

"Over here Lussuria!" I shouted from inside one of the many living rooms in the Vongola mansion. I heard footsteps from outside the room and the door open to reveal Lussuria poking his head in. After he spotted me he walked in and left the door open.

"Now Mari-chan. What have we said? In order for you to learn to learn proper Japanese, you need to put little bits of it in your daily live, ok?" Lussuria said as he waived his index finger in front of my face.

I let out a sigh. The only reason I agreed to learn Japanese was because Xanxus, oh sorry, Onii-san said it was the only way he would ever let me learn how to fight. I'm pretty good at fighting too; I'm able to go head to head with most of my instructors. Squalo, or as Lu-Nee-chan has me call him, Nii-san, has been teaching me how to fight with swords. But Onii-san doesn't let me use real sword so we normally use metal bars.

"What did you want Lu-Nee-chan?" I asked with a blank face.

"Boss wants me to help prepare you for your first day of school. Come on now, let's not keep the others waiting!" If there was one thing I like about Lu-Nee-chan, it's his energy. "Oh and you have to open the gifts from us members of the Varia after school! And don't forget that you'll be attending a party with us and the ninth this afternoon!"

Upon hearing that, my face broke into a huge smile. While Onii-san got me a diary as a birthday present, grandpa said that he had signed me up for mafia school and that I was to attend a formal party with him and the Varia. The best part of it was watching Onii-san nearly choke on his food as he hadn't heard that I was attending the party to.

* * *

After Lu-Nee-chan helped me pick out an outfit for school Visconti, one of grandpa's guardians drove me to school. It's a massive building, ten stories high, and he drove off, telling me that he would pick me up after my final class for the day, and I strolled into the building.

Ones inside, I felt how the atmosphere was very different from back home. But even so, I made my way to my first class: Weapons class. My teacher's this young looking man and every girl in my class blushed and sent him dreamy looks when he entered the room and started talking in a British accent. He told us about different weapons the mafia use.

My second class was diplomacy. This teacher looked like her makeup box had exploded in her face. She told us about how we need to be able to talk our way out of trouble if we get the chance.

Then, final, the class Nii-san and Lu-Nee-chan said I would enjoy most of all: PE. My teacher in this class is almost as old as grandpa but not nearly as nice. Even after I cleared the stupidly easy obstacle course he made, and tried to make difficult by talking the whole time, he told me not to be cocky when I smiled after clearing the course.

As I stood near the gate, waiting for someone to pick me up, three boys around Onii-sans age came up to me. They look like someone really pissed them of when they walked up to me. Without a warning, one of them kicked me in my stomach with enough force to send me flying backwards. I landed on my back and before I could catch my breath, all three of them started kicking and shouting at me.

"Don't think your hot shit just because you cleared that obstacle course before my cousin you little bitch!"

"Should we just kill her so she doesn't do it again?" When one of them said that, I realized how this place was different from home. If you don't like someone, kill them. As these thoughts were running through my mind, I didn't notice the black limo driving into school and skidded to a halt.

"VOOOIII! Get away from her you fuckers! Or I'll kill every single one of you!" When they heard Nii-san, they stopped kicking me and started to back away. When I opened my eyes I saw the single scariest thing in my live. Behind Nii-san stood Onii-san, pointing a glowing gun at the boys behind me and sending a murderous glare at them. I've never seen him so angry. It looked like someone had let out a demon that was about to destroy the entire world.

"O- *sniff*O- *sniff* ONII-SAN!" I stood up and ran as fast as I could to Onii-san, hugging him around his waist, crying my eyes out. I felt how Lu-Nee-chan put his hands on my shoulders and tried to take me away from Onii-san but I wouldn't let go.

"Trash" I tilted my head upwards to look at Onii-san, only to see him still staring at the boys. "You made a huge mistake in attacking MY little sister. And now you will feel the wrath of the current leader of the Varia and next leader of the Vongola family." As soon as he finished talking, he shot them. But it wasn't a normal bullet. It was more like he shot fire out of his gun. Afterwards he lowered his gun and looked down at me with concerned eyes before getting down on his knees so he was eye-level with me.

"Are you ok Marina?" I just cried more and hugged Onii-san around his neck, burrowing my face in his shoulder. I cried the whole way home. I was sitting on Onii-Sans lap the whole time with him hugging me so my head was resting on his chest while he whispered comforting words to me. Whenever Lu-Nee-chan or Nii-san tried to touch me, all I saw was those boys beating me again, making me scream out in panic and cry even harder.

* * *

I was only sobbing lightly when we got back home. After Nii-san and Lu-Nee-chan got out of the limo, Onii-san got out carrying me bridal style while I held onto him like my life depended on it. Ones we got inside, all hell broke loose. Levi vowed to get revenge on the boys so he would get on Onii-sans good side again after the introduction fiasco. Some of the staff made phone calls to different places and grandpa had a look of pure anger on his face. He clenched his fists so hard his fingernails dug into his palms, making them bleed.

Onii-san took me to my room and by the time we reached it, I had stopped crying entirely. The rest of the Varia came in a little later with my birthday presents. Lu-Nee-chan got me two books, one on the history of martial arts, and one fictional love story. Levi came up to me with wary steps, not wanting to screw up even more, and gave me my present, a blue umbrella with the Varia symbol on top. Mammon flied up to me and gave me a movie about the life of a mafia member. Bel gave me a tiara, kind of like his. Then it was Nii-sans turn. He gave me a gauntlet that, if you tighten your fist, makes a sword blade shot out at the end, turning it into a pata. I smiled a tiered smile as I felt Onii-san pull me closer to him as he stroked my hair. It didn't take me long to fall asleep after everything that happened.


	2. Chapter 2 The Ball

**Chapter 2: The Ball**

I woke up in a limo wearing what looked like a summer dress, sitting on Onii-sans lap. I looked around to see the Varia sitting around me, all dressed in their uniforms, with grandpa sitting across from me. He had his signature smile on so I returned one of my own.

"Are you feeling better now Marina?" He asked with a raspy voice, almost like he had been screaming or something. "We decided to have you come with us to the ball. Just make sure to stay close to Xanxus." I gave him a nod and turned my head upwards to look at Onii-san. He looked down at me with a smile of his own.

Then we felt the limo come to a stop. Everyone else got out, leaving grandpa, Onii-san and me to come out last. As soon as I got out, I immediately grabbed hold of Onii-sans hand. The ball was being held in a mansion, almost as big as the Vongolas.

The inside was impressive. Long rows of tables with food, bars placed out in different locations and people everywhere. Every guy was wearing a tuxedo and the women wore designer dresses. Onii-san and I moved over to one of the bars. He ordered some tequila while the bartender gave me a glass of pear juice. I drank my juice happily when a blonde girl came up to us and sat down next to Onii-san.

"Hey handsome" Her voice made me tense up. It was the same tone my mother would use with her boyfriend. "Why not ditch the brat and you and me go and have some fun?"

Onii-san grabbed the tequila bottle in front of him, and swung it into her face. The force from his swing broke the bottle and sent her flying backwards.

"Onii-san" He looked at me with a questioning look at the serious look I was giving him. "Don't go wasting good booze on whores." I finished with a scolding look.

At first he had a shocked expression on his face. Then his face broke into a big grin. He pulled me onto his lap and gave me a noogie. It didn't hurt; it felt more like a head massage.

"Where the hell did you learn language like that you little rascal?" He asked in a joking voice. "Surely you haven't been sneak-watching any movies without your big brother!" Then he started laughing, probably remembering the last time that happened.

Onii-san and I started watching movies together on Saturday nights about two months after I moved in. We normally stuck to adventure and action movies as he can't stand any childish or love movies and grandpa would kill him if we watched anything to mature. So we stuck to adventure and action movies as they can have good action without too much bad language. But one Saturday he had a job he needed to do. So I snuck into the TV room and started to look for a good movie until I found one Lu-Nee-chan had talked about once when I entered the room they were in. The movie was as adult as it could get without being classified as porn. I learned a few choice words from it. When I asked Onii-san about some of them at breakfast the following Sunday, he looked like he was about to pass out. Nii-san was on the floor laughing like an idiot and after grandpa recovered from the shock, he chased Onii-san around the mansion for about an hour. I don't think I will ever see a man in his 60s run at speeds that could rival a fighter jet.

I was pulled back into the present when I felt Onii-san pull me against his chest and started stroking my hair, making me close my eyes and realize a happy sigh. Then some asshole comes up to us and starts yelling like an idiot. We just ignored him and then he made the biggest mistake in his life. He grabbed Onii-san by the shoulder and spun him around on the barstool. The force of the spin made me fall to the floor, landing on my back, and the bastard put his foot on my throat and started putting pressure on it. Before anything else could happened, someone punched him in the face, sending him flying through the bar, with was pretty much only made of metal. I looked up, expecting to see a member of the Varia, but instead I saw the External Advisor of the Vongola, Iemitsu Sawada, looking as pissed as Onii-san was at the boys he killed earlier today.

"The fuck?! Don't you know who I am fucker?!" The man got up, his head bleeding badly. Four other men came to his side with their guns ready. Iemitsu just snapped his fingers and most of the guests came running up behind him as he crossed his arms with an arrogant smirk. Onii-san picked me up with one arm supporting my underside and one hand on my back and my arms around his neck.

"Oh I know who you are, leader of the Todd family. But if you don't get out of here, I'll know who you were. And don't think the Vongola will enter you into any alliance after what you did to the Ninths granddaughter." Iemitsus words made the men visibly start to shake but it was the glare Onii-san sent them that made them run for their lives.

After that, the party went on like nothing ever happened. Onii-san had a family member drive us home around 10 P.M and he carried me to his room. One of the maids helped me out of my dress and I put on one of Onii-sans shirts that went halfway down my thighs inside his personal bathroom. I peeked inside his room to find him sitting on his bed making a phone call. He was only wearing a pair of jeans, showing of his toned upper body. He didn't notice me until the maid ran towards the door with a red face and bumped into the doorframe.

Onii-san hung up the phone and let out a heavy sigh before he looked over at me with a soft smile. I flashed a grin before running to his bed, jumping up and giving him a tight hug. He laid down and pulled the blankets over us and I soon fell asleep, curled up like a ball on his chest.

**A/N: And chapter 2 is done! This took me longer than I thought it would. So as an apology, I will start doing quotes of the day in this story. Peace out!**

**Quote of the day: I drink cock.**_** One of my friends trying to tell her LoL friends that she drinks Coke**_**.**


	3. Chapter 3 You!

**Chapter 3: You!**

**A/N: the first part of this chapter is pretty fucked up. Just warning you guys.**

**Mangafreak811: I know right?! It almost makes me regret what I will do to Marina in later chapters. *sigh* what I will do for an emotional story.**

It feels weird. I'm freezing my ass off but I fell asleep on top of Onii-san and he had pulled the blankets over us. So why is it so cold? I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. All I could see was eternal darkness. I tried to stand up but ended up falling back down onto my knees.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" When no one answered, I started to panic. Then, I saw a blinding light coming closer. I shielded my eyes and when the light had faded and I opened my eyes the sight made me freeze up in fear. It was him. The same man who hurt me so much and grandpa promised I would never see again.

Before I could let out a scream of terror, he forced 'it' into me. I felt how my whole world shattered. He pulled out and thrust it back in, harder this time. My mouth was hanging open with my eyes wide as his thrusts became harder and harder. After what seemed like forever, he finally pulled all the way out. Then, without warning, he thrust it into my ass. I finally found my voice and screamed at the top of my lungs and the floodgates broke.

* * *

**Xanxus**

* * *

A loud scream jolted me awake. At first I thought Bel was just attacked one of the servants close to my room, but when I turned to my side my heart stopped. Marina had fallen of the bed, something that has happened before, but the fear in her eyes was just like it was her first night here. She crawled over to a corner where she sat, crying and screaming, with her arms covering her head.

I jumped out of bed and rushed over to her. I held her close to me and she started to thrash about, landing some kicks on the jewels. Going to need those checked on later. Her thrashing became more violent and her screaming higher. I stroked her hair and whispered soothing words in her ear but nothing seems to calm her down so I did what I haven't done in almost a year. I moved in to kiss her cheek, but with her thrashing I ended up kissing her square on the lips. My first thought was how soft her lips feel but when I moved back to break the kiss, she followed my movement keeping our lips locked together.

I finally managed to break the kiss and looked into her eyes, soulless and empty. I pulled her close and felt her tears run down my chest and made up my mind. I'm not going to be the brother we agreed on. I'm not going to be the uncle I am. I'm going to be what she never had before in her life.

Her father.

The thought is scary but seeing her young eyes so empty made all doubt I may have had disappear. I'm going to become this little girl's father. And no one will stop me. I put on a white t-shirt and called for a maid to help Marina get dressed.

I carried Marina, dressed in a green pullover and marine blue jeans, to the dining hall for some breakfast. Her eyes are still so empty that it made me feel powerless to help her. Everyone shut up as soon as we entered and I sat down with Marina on my lap, her eyes still empty.

"Old man." The old fart seemed to snap out of whatever was on his mind at the sound of my voice. "Marina still doesn't have an adoptive father right?" He nodded at that, obviously wondering where I'm going with this.

"Correct you are Xanxus. I'm thinking about asking Federico to fill that-"

"I'll do it!" Everyone, except Marina, flinched at the volume of my voice. "I'll be damned to hell before Marina calls that kiss-ass Federico 'Daddy' you hear!? Now, where the hell are those adoption papers!?" As soon as I finished speaking, Marina latched herself onto me crying out one word that made my life feel complete.

* * *

**Marina**

* * *

As soon as Xanxus finished talking, I hugged him as hard as I could. Crying, I kept saying the only word I can ever think about calling him.

"Daddy!" I just kept shouting out the same word over and over again. He hugged me back, whispering soothing words to me. And not even an hour later, the papers were signed and I finally have a daddy that I love.

The reactions from the Varia were priceless. Levi looked like he was having a heart attack before Lu-Nee-chan screamed about having to give him mouth to mouth. Nii-san just patted me on the head with an arrogant smirk on his face while I pouted about the petting. Bel and Mammon didn't really care. But Lu-Nee-chan still had the best reaction of them all. After falling at giving Levi mouth to mouth, he picked me up and started twirling around. Nii-san and daddy couldn't even keep their laughter in when I tried to walk afterwards. As they put it I looked like I was 'shitfaced on Devil's Water'.

And now I'm sitting outside my favorite café with Nii-san and Lu-Nee-chan, enjoying some ice cream. Daddy and grandpa will join us after they finish telling my uncles the news. The café is normally pretty still and quiet but with Nii-san here, it's swarming with girls wanting to date him.

"Voi, Marina." I looked up from my ice cream cone to see Nii-san leaning a bit over the table. "Are you sure you want the boss as your dad? He's loud, violent and he throws bottles all over the place." He visibly flinched under the glare I sent him.

"Let me make one thing clear to you, trash-shark." Now Lu-Nee-chan flinched at me using daddy's nickname for Nii-san. "Talk about my daddy like that again and I'll personally make sure you'll be eating through a damn straw. Got it?" Every girl in the café seem to be debating about if they should really be mad about a 6 year old insulting and threatening the object of their desire.

Before anything else could happen, a woman dressed in an expensive looking coat with a hat and sunglasses came up to our table with her hands behind her back.

"Marina." Her voice made me freeze up. I turned my head to properly look at her.

"Mommy?" I asked in a weak tone. She just smiled at me and removed her sunglasses, still keeping one hand behind her back.

"Hello baby girl, miss me?" She asked with a hopeful voice. The girls around us had mostly calmed down now and are just watching the scene unfold. Her face contracted in anger when I shook my head no. "I see. And I can see it didn't take you long to replace the family me and Arturo gave you, you ungrateful little bitch."

Before I could react, she lunged at me and drew the combat knife she was hiding behind her back. She slashed for my face but Nii-san pulled me back while Lu-Nee-chan tackled mom down to the ground and started to repeatedly punch her.

I can feel something warm dripping down from my forehead and a burning sensation from the same spot but the shock is keeping me from screaming my heart out.

"VOI! LUSSURIA! I'M RUSHING HER TO THE HOSPITAL! YOU STAY HERE AND KEEP THE WHORE FROM LEAVING!" Nii-san yelled over his shoulder as he's running from the scene, keeping me close to him.

It took him 5 minutes to reach the nearest hospital; pretty impressive considering it's a good 8 kilometers away. A doctor named Shamal cleaned my wound and wrapped my forehead with a bandage. He told us that the wound's going to leave a scar going in a straight, horizontal line across most of my forehead. Not even half a minute later, the door to the room we were in was thrown open, and I mean it was thrown seeing as it opens inwards and was pulled from the outside. Daddy rushed in and enveloped me in the tightest hug he's ever given me. Levi came in after him and looked like he had run around Italy in half a day. I would laugh if not for the fact that I'm just starting to feel the full extent of the pain that that bitch caused. The pain became too much and I started crying.

"It hurts. Daddy it hurts. Please make the pain go away. Make it go away!" I said through my tears.

Daddy looked over to Shamal and the doctor just gave a nod with a serious look on his face. He walked over to a desk and daddy pulled me close to his chest and covered my head with his arms. I heard a buzzing sound and felt how a mosquito bit my back. Before I could say anything about it, I felt my body go numb and fell asleep.

**A/N: And chapter 3 is complete. Sorry about any tense mistakes I'm sure I made and will likely make in the future. Next time is the Cradle Affair and a time skip to canon where Marina will meet Tsuna. Does he have reason to fear her? (In the best Paúl Juliá impersonation you will ever know) Of course!**

**Quote of the day: **_**KAKA-SENSEI!**_** My friend talking about Kakashi from Naruto.**


	4. Chapter 4 Cradle and Tsuna

**Chapter 4: The Cradle and Tsuna**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update and that this chapter isn't all that good. Hopefully I'll be able to update much faster after this chapter as we are finally entering canon. And the Daily Life Arc will be split like the anime. This means that there will be no Longchamp, sorry.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

One year. That's how long I got with Xanxus, the only one worthy off becoming Vongola Decimo, as my dad. He had insisted that I spent the night in the Varia HQ with him and the others. The day was filled with the usual things. Dad throwing glasses and bottles at Nii-san, Mammon droning on about money, Bel throwing knifes at the servants, Levi sucking up to dad and Lu-Nee-chan talking to me about how the ideal man should be. Dad made me go to bed early that day. He told me that when I woke up, he would have a surprise waiting for me.

The place was empty of people when I woke up. Coyote Nougat, another of grandpas' guardians, came by and picked me up and drove me to the mansion. The whole place looked like a battle zone and grandpa stood outside next to the garage. He told me dad and the Varia revolted against the Vongola and that dad has been banished and put under surveillance. That's when something that had never happened before happened.

I lost my mind.

I screamed and cried not from the sadness off my dad being gone, but of anger that it was his father that did it to him. Black flames exploded out of my body, completely destroying the garage. But before I could do any real damage, chains appeared around my body, killing the flames when the Vindice appeared. A small baby covered in bandages was sitting on ones shoulder. He said that he could train me in 9 months to control my Flame of Night and if I agreed to become his student, he wouldn't put the Varia in the Vendicare prison. Grandpa tried to stop me but I didn't listen and so, 9 months of hell began.

I learned a lot during that time. I have all of the Flames of the Sky, except Sun, with Rain being the dominant one. Bermuda, the bandage baby, made sure to teach me how to control all of them. After the Vindice did some tests, they came to the conclusion that I have a rare disease that numbs most of the physical pain I feel. Something that pervert Shamal gave me with his fucking mosquitoes, I'm sure. Bermuda taught me how to enhance my physical attacks by using the Flame of Night. I also learned how to use it to warp from one place to another. Only problem is I have to see where I want the warp to lead to or I might end up in a 1%er club in Norway when I want to go to the damn bathroom.

* * *

Life didn't become any easier after those months. Grandpa tried to make up through gifts. But the time with the Vindice had made me hateful. So much, I actually managed to get kicked out of Mafia school. It might have something to do with me shooting the weapons teacher, chocking Miss Make-up and breaking the PE teachers' legs. Grandpa hired Verde, the lightning Arcobaleno, as my tutor. To say I prefer the Vindice is a fucking understatement.

I joined the Varia when I was 9. One kind of weapon I use more often than others on assassinations are hidden weapons. I also use a ballistic knife Jäger from the Vindice gave me. By using my cloud flames I can create more knife blades that I can coat with different flames, meaning that I always have ammo for it.

By the time I was 12, I had the second highest kill rate of all the Varia after Bel. I had also become so fluent in Japanese that I finally ditched the honorifics, something that made Lussuria cry to the point that I threw a bottle at him. Some family members would point out how similar to dad that I had become something that filled me with pride. I went so far that I had surgery to make my eyes red. Only problem is that some of the original brown is still there.

A few days after my 15th birthday, I was called into grandpas' office. What he told me almost made me kill him, he was lucky Iemitsu managed to threaten me with the Varia going to Vendicare if I didn't follow this mission. After two of my uncles were killed by rival families and Federico 'accidentally' fell into a tub of acid, the only legitimate heir was Iemitsus son. So grandpa has decided to sent the strongest hitman in the world, Reborn, to train him to be a mafia don and wants me to observe and offer assistance in the training.

* * *

So here I am, on a plane from Italy to Japan, with a big ass file on this Tsunayoshi. With nothing better to do, I started reading the file.

Name: Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada.

Hair: Brown.

Eyes: Brown.

After finishing with his appearance, I opened his personality file and holy shit this is going to take a while.

I spent the whole flight here reading about what a failure the brat is. If not for Bermudas' teachings, I probably would have destroyed the whole airport. Calling over a taxi, I told him where to drive to get to the apartment I'll be staying in. As the car sets into motion, I open my own file.

Name: Fiore Acerbi

Hair: Black

Eyes: Red

Personal information: Transferring to Japan from Italy. Is to repeat a year due to violent behavior. Being put in Namimori Middle School class 1-A. I closed the file after reading some more. The driver took me to my apartment and I paid him the money for the drive.

The apartment wasn't too bad. It had a white tiled kitchen, a living room with blue wallpapers, a black leather couch and a plasma TV, a study with red wallpaper, a white tiled bathroom and a bedroom decorated with black wallpaper that has the Varia symbol and a king-sized bed. I dropped all my belongings in a pile on the floor before deciding to sleep of the jetlag.

* * *

I woke up at 5 A.M because of my damn alarm clock. I made breakfast and lunch for my first day of school. After getting dressed in my uniform, I headed out for the day. Better to be early than late. Man Levi has been rubbing off on me.

After a walk around town, familiarizing myself with its layout, I arrived at the school. I opened my pocket watch and saw that I still had about 20 minutes before school starts. I really like this watch, it serves multiple functions. It tells time, it has a picture of me and dad 3 months before The Cradle and the reason it's thicker than it needs to be, a hidden gun.

Students started flooding into the school and I kept an eye open for Iemitsu's son. When he didn't arrive before it was 5 minutes left, I entered the school. I made my way to the classroom and on my way there, a scrawny boy with brown hair ran past me into the classroom.

I stood outside the classroom like Lussuria told me I should do, seeing as that what they did in anime. I gave up on pulling the skirt further down a long time ago. After what felt like forever, the teacher finally called me in. I heard most of the students start mumbling about my name. I entered the classroom and could hear most of the students gasp at the sight of me. Looking out over the class, I made some observations. Most of the boys were blushing while some had confused looks on them and almost all the girls looked jealous while 2-3 were smiling or suspicions.

"This is Fiore Acerbi-san. She transferred here from Italy. Let's make sure she feels welcome. Now Acerbi-san, how about you tell us something about yourself?" my eyes wandered the classroom while I was thinking my choices over. After a few seconds, I decided on a personality that would fit the mission.

"Like the teacher said, my name is Fiore Acerbi and I'm from Italy. Because of some… complicated circumstances I lived with my grandfather until I came here. I was homeschooled for most parts of my live so I'm not so used to schools." Most of the students looked shocked at how good my Japanese was. The teacher merely nodded his head before looking out to the class.

"I hope all of you will welcome Acerbi-san and not cause any problems for her." The teacher said the last part while looking at the brown haired kid who I figured to be Sawada and I could see him almost shrink in his seat.

The first part of the school day eventually came to an end and it was time for lunch. I took out mine and opened it to reveal a decent portion of pasta and meatballs. I took a knife and fork out of my bag and proceeded to eat and it wasn't long before a crowd had formed around me with people asking all kinds of questions.

"What's it like in Italy?"

"Do you always eat with a fork and knife?"

"Is that your natural eye color or are you using contacts?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

As soon as the last question was asked the whole class went quiet. I turned to look at whoever asked and saw a boy with spiky black hair and narrow eyes. Some of the boys were looking at him like they were ready to jump him.

"No." I answered and went back to eating. Only to be interrupted again, this time by him putting his arm on my desk and leaning on it.

"So how about I show you around and we can grab something to eat." I put my utensils down and looked right into his eyes with an unamused look on my face.

"Listen, you seem like a nice enough guy so I'm going to give you some advice. Don't bother to ask me out. You wouldn't live through it." He looked really taken back by my comment.

"Hey I'm Kensuke Mochida, captain of the school's kendo club. And I have plenty of money if you're talking about eating something expensive." I looked over his physic. And he did look like he could handle himself in a fight as long as his opponent isn't some kind of superhuman like the members of the Varia. But still, dad would kill him in a flash like he did to one kid from my old school who asked me out.

"Sorry but no deal." I said before I went back to eating and he left me alone, mostly because some of the boys pulled him away by his arms.

The rest of the school day went by without any incident and I could finally make my way home. As soon as I got home, I felt another presence. I walked into the kitchen to find Reborn drinking some coffee.

"What the fuck are you doing her Reborn?" I asked while putting on the gauntlet I got from Squalo and got ready to try and kill the hitman. He merely smiled as he put down the cup knowing that I couldn't kill him even after my training with the Vindice.

"I see that Verde was telling the truth, you really are like Xanxus." He said while looking at me with those empty eyes. "You can calm down Marina. I'm not here to fight." I snorted at that.

"Yeah right, if you don't want to fight then you wouldn't train Sawada's failure of a son. The Chiavarone idiot I can get, but someone like the idiot Sawada #2 is just stupid." He looked at me like I had grown a second head. "*Sigh* Iemitsu is idiot Sawada #1. It's something we in the Varia call him." He nodded his head and took a sip of his coffee.

"Nothing you say or do can change this Marina. I know that you're the one who gave Federico his acid bath." I couldn't resist smiling at the memory of killing that ass-kisser when he talked bad about my dad when I was 8. If I didn't know better I could have sworn I saw Reborn shiver at my smile. "Don't thing about trying any stunt like that again Marina. Remember that we have all the cards." I nodded at Reborn and he left. After eating and doing all my homework, I went to sleep.

* * *

The next day I walked to school and met up with a girl named Kyoko about half way there. When we got to the gate the same boy who had asked me out the day before came up to us and started hitting on Kyoko. Just as I was about to pull her away from him so we wouldn't be late we heard a scream getting closer. Then, Sawada landed right in front of us dressed only on his underwear and with sky flames coming out of his head. He shouted a confession to Kyoko but she simply ran into the building. After everyone else had recovered from Sawada's entrance and entered the building, Reborn came up next to me.

"Now do you see that he can become Vongola Decimo?" I turned to look at him with a glare.

"Not a chance in hell." I said and entered the school.

* * *

**A/N: The chapter is finally done! Again, I'm sorry about the late update and the bad quality of the chapter. Hopefully it will be easier to write now that we're in canon.**

**Quote of the day: **_**Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind**_**. Bernard M. Baruch (I couldn't think of any fun thing my friends have said. Sorry)**


	5. Chapter 5 Gokudera

**Chapter 5: Gokudera**

**A/N: Hopefully you guys will like this chapter. More are coming.**

* * *

That day was… interesting, to say the least. After Sawada returned to class, clothed, and everyone stopped teasing him, he heard that the guy from before had challenged him to a kendo match. So everyone gathered in the gym during afternoon break to watch Sawada get beaten to a plump, me included.

At first it didn't look like he was going to show up. But after a while he did, with a determent look to boot. But it hardly took a minute for him to get knocked on his ass. Then, Reborn shot him with a dying will bullet, making him jump out of his clothes. He karate-chopped his opponent and pulled of a good chunk of his hair while yelling like a baboon. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't laugh my ass off.

When he noticed that the referee didn't raise his flag, he kept chopping away at his opponents head. By the time the referee did raise his flag, the other guy was completely bald. Everyone cheered and seemed to have gained new respect for Sawada, well everyone but me.

Once I got home I did some homework, made some dinner, finished my homework and cursed everything between heaven and hell over how late it had become. Verde would kill me if he knew that it took all afternoon for me to finish so simple problems. After shaking the numerous ways he would have tortured me out of my head, I put some paper in front of me and started writing a letter to dad, something that had become something of a habit. And by habit, I mean that I can't fall asleep if I don't write one.

* * *

"Hey dad, are you doing ok wherever they got you?

You'll never guess where I am. No, it's not in Bel's bedroom, we were never THAT close. No, I'm in Japan! Can you believe it? We always used to talk about coming here on vacation. And now I'm here, but only because Sawada thinks his brat has what it takes to become Vongola Decimo. It's like the whole world's gone bonkers. We all know you're the only one who's got what it takes. Plus the kid's a complete failure when it comes to everything!

I miss you dad. I haven't seen you since you put me to bed that night. And I haven't heard your voice since you sang that lullaby that helped me fall asleep. I think I finally understand why some people join the Varia, to try and forget what troubles them. While that works for some, I don't know for how much longer I can hold out. To tell the truth, I'm terrified. I don't even know if you're getting these letters as I have to send them through** him**. But if you are, please come back. I miss just falling asleep on your lap while you hum some song you can't remember the lyrics to. I miss sitting next to you while everyone talks about something we're not listening to.

I also what you to meet Jäger from the Vindice, and yes, I know it's not good to socialize with them, but he's cool. To tell the truth, he almost feels like a second father to me.

Please come back soon dad, I miss you.

Love, your daughter Marina."

* * *

I quickly put the letter in an envelope and placed my head between my hands and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up early the next day. After eating breakfast and taking a shower, I asked the landlord where I could post a letter. After posting it, I went for a walk to clear my head. While walking, I saw a guy with silver hair watching a house. I walked by the building and saw that it was Sawada's house. I turned and looked the guy right in his eyes. He jumped when he saw that I had noticed him but I just smiled and waved at him. He lightly blushed and hesitantly waved back.

I kept walking for a little while before checking my watch and saw that I still had a whole hour before school. I looked around and after making sure no one was watching, I closed my eyes and focused on my kitchen. After a few seconds I felt how I fell down, like if someone had pulled the ground away from under my feet. I landed on my feet pretty much the same second and when I opened my eyes, I saw that I was just outside my apartment.

After making sure no one saw my landing, I walked in to the kitchen and picked up my lunch and a book and made my way to school. I arrived early again and started reading by the gate until the other students started arriving.

* * *

The teacher introduced a new transfer student, Hayato Gokudera, the same guy I had seen observing Sawada's house. It wasn't until I heard his name that I recognized him as "Hurricane Bomb" Hayato. I couldn't resist the catlike smirk when he froze up upon seeing me. I winked at him and while no one else noticed, I could see the chill going up his spine.

He focused his attention on walking to his desk, which wasn't too far from mine. When he passed Sawada, he kicked his desk, nearly making the idiot have a heart attack. Once more, I couldn't control myself and licked my lips like I was some kind of sexual predator.

I don't really remember what the teachers were saying during the day as I simply tuned everything out. I was literally shaken out of it by Kyoko who told me about a volleyball tournament. She asked me if I wanted to watch with her and her friend Hana. I was about to turn them down when Hana said that we had to hurry, or we'd miss Sawada humiliate himself. After she told me that, they had to run to even try to keep up with me.

It didn't start well for our team. After the first half, the opposing team had a huge lead and it took everything I had not to curse like a sailor right in front of everybody. Then, during the second part, Sawada did something that gave me a minimal amount of respect, even if he didn't mean to do it. He blocked a shoot with his jewels. After his "sacrifice", the team gained the motivation they needed and won.

"That was some game wasn't it?" Hana said.

"Yeah, I still can't believe Tsunayoshi **(A/N: As Marina respects Tsuna more and more, she will start calling him more respectful things. Example: Taking a ball to the jewels=respect, therefore her calling him Tsunayoshi instead of Sawada)** took a ball to the balls like that." Hana looked at me with a confused look before it broke out into a grin. "What?"

"Someone has a crush on Sawada~~" She said. I felt my face heat up with murderous rage. "No one calls him Tsunayoshi, and no one likes him so~~ when's the wedding~~" it took absolutely everything Jäger had taught me about self-control not to strangle her for clamming that I had feelings for Tsunayoshi. Then I saw him and Gokudera talk and then exit behind the gym.

I followed them outside, despite the smug look I got from Hana.

"... our fist time meeting though." I turned the corner just in time to hear Reborn say that. He was sitting on Tsunayoshi's head and Gokudera was holding two sticks of dynamite.

"So, you're the hitman the 9th trusts the most, Reborn." He said.

"That's mean, Gokudera. You know Reborn, but not me?" I said as I walked to them. Tsunayoshi had a confused look on his face while Gokudera had a more cautious look. "And you even say that my grandpa trusts him more than me, that hurts you know?" I said with a mock hurt look.

"Um… Acerbi-san? What are you talking about?" Tsunayoshi asked. I stared into his eyes with the most hateful look I had ever given anyone.

"Don't you dare speak so casually to me. We all know you don't have what it takes to succeed the 9th." I said. He jumped and froze at the spot. Then Reborn coughed into his hand to gain everyone's attention.

"Tsuna, Fiore is the illegitimate granddaughter of the 9th. Her adoptive-" Reborn stopped in the middle of the sentence when he saw the look I was giving him over the fact that he was going to imply that dad adopted me. "Her father was a candidate for the 10th but he was banished after attempting a coup d'état."

"Gokudera" He jumped at me mentioning his name. "If you kill Tsunayoshi, I'll get you a good spot in the Family."

"I could get a better deal just killing him you know?" He said. Tsunayoshi looked relived, thinking Gokudera wasn't going to try and kill him. That is, until he saw him throwing his dynamite. Tsunayoshi started running for his life while Gokudera kept throwing dynamite sticks at him. I felt my eyes becoming half-lidded and I started biting my thumbnail while I watched Gokudera throw his dynamite. The only other person I had ever felt that way about before was Bel when we were younger.

He eventually cornered Tsunayoshi. Then, Takeshi Yamamoto walked up to Tsunayoshi. Gokudera threw his dynamite and Tsunayoshi tried to extinguish them with his bare hands. Yamamoto held up one of them and Reborn shot Tsunayoshi, making him enter dying will mode. He started extinguishing the dynamite while I gave Reborn a murderous glare while he just smirked.

Gokudera kept throwing dynamite at Tsunayoshi but he just extinguished them. Eventually, Gokudera held up to many and dropped one, then all of them. I felt my heart stop until Tsunayoshi extinguished all of the dropped dynamite as well.

I didn't hear everything they were saying, but from what I heard, Gokudera swore loyalty to Tsunayoshi. I saw red and bit right through my thumbnail and didn't hear what Yamamoto said.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" They all jumped at the volume of my voice. I stomped over to them and pointed an angry, shaking finger at Gokudera. "I thought you were some badass hitman, but you're just some weak ass punk! Bowing down to that… Shit!" Then I pointed my finger at Tsunayoshi. "And you, you're the most pathetic excuse of a human being! You're a waste of air, an oxygen thief, stealing the oxygen the rest of us could put to better use!" Then I pointed my finger at Yamamoto. "And you! I don't know why, but I'm sure I won't like you!"

Before any of them could give a response, 3 guys came up to us. They said something about cutting class and third year students. I didn't listen and just proceeded with beating them up. Afte I was done with that, I turned to where the guys had been, only to see that they had left.

"They made a retreat while you were beating those kids up." Reborn said while sipping his coffee.

"FUCK!" I screamed and proceeded with kicking one of the boys over and over again. After that, I let out a deep sigh.

"*Sigh* I give. Besides, if your training is anything like Verde's tutoring, the kid will be dead soon enough."

"Should I take that as a promise that you won't try to interfere?" Reborn asked. I merely nodded and proceeded to walk home.

* * *

**A/N: And that is chapter 5. Sorry about teasing you guys with Marina and Gokudera, but I couldn't resist. Don't worry; they will become a couple, just not for a while. How long is a while? That's for me to know, and you guys to find out.**

**Quote of the day: **_**Video games don't make you violent- DIE BEAR, DIE!**_** My friend playing Time Splitter: Future Perfect.**


	6. Chapter 6 The boss

**Chapter 6: The boss**

* * *

I was putting the final touches on my weekend homework. I hadn't seen Tsunayoshi or Gokudera since after the volleyball tournament that Friday. My phone rang and I went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mari-chan!" The sound of Lussuria's happy and feminine voice was enough to make me forget last Friday.

"Hey Lussuria, how's everything going?" I asked. I heard him groan before he started talking.

"Mari-chan, you're in Japan! At least use the honorifics!"

"He he, no deal Lussuria." Messing with Lussuria is one of few joys I still have. "Did you want anything specific?"

"Just thought you should know that the "Poison Scorpion" and a member of the Bovino Family have arrived in Japan." I let out a sigh of frustration and leaned back my chair until it was balancing on its back legs.

"Do you know WHY they are here?" I said with an obviously frustrated tone.

"Sorry Mari-chan, no idea." He said with a depressed tone.

"Oh well, at least I know, that's… something. I got to go, stupid homework." I said, trying to cheer Lussuria up. From the tone of his goodbye, it worked. Or someone was holding a gun to his head, telling him not to be so damn depressing around me. Given what I've seen at HQ, it could be either one.

* * *

I finished my homework and went out for a walk. By the time I turned to walk home, it was already late in the afternoon. I stopped by a convenience store on the way and purchase some things I was running low on. As I walked home, I felt someone follow me. After turning a corner, I stopped and turned around. When he turned the corner, he came face to face with me. He froze, with a knife in his hand. I didn't say anything as I chopped his knife hand with my free hand and kicked his abdomen. He dropped the knife and hunched over. I got behind him and kicked his back, sending him face first into the ground. After stomping on his head for a while, I started to leave.

**(A/N: Cue the fan girls) **"Stop, herbivore." Someone said from behind me. I turned around, more annoyed than ever, and saw a guy with short, black hair and narrow silver eyes and he was wearing some kind of uniform. He was holding steel tonfas but wasn't in a hostel stance. He looked at the guy on the ground who fainted when I stomped his head. "Did you do this?"

"What if I did?" I asked. He looked at me with those narrow eyes and it felt like I was staring into the eyes of a professional hitman. After a few seconds of meeting his gaze, he turned and walked away. I continued walking home and made it without any more complications. I put the groceries away and went to sleep.

* * *

_I was in an amusement park in Italy. I looked around at all the different attractions in wonder. I felt someone pick me up from behind and put me on their shoulders. I looked down at the person and saw a head full of short, ruffled hair. They looked up at me and I was met with happy red eyes._

"_Are you ready to have some fun, Marina?" They said. The voice was one I hadn't heard for years. I smiled and nodded._

"_I'm ready, daddy." I said. Dad took off running and I held onto his head, laughing. We rode all kinds of attractions, from rollercoaster's to the tea cups. Eventually, we got to the Ferris wheel for some peace and quiet. I was sitting on dad's lap and his was humming the melody to "Second Chance" by Fable Drive. When he was done, the Ferris wheel was at its highest point._

"_Do you think Levi listens to that song whenever he thinks about you, daddy?" I asked. The look on dad's face was priceless. When he realized I was mostly joking, seeing as Levi is like a lovesick puppy around dad, he turned me so I was facing him._

"_When did you become so deviant, huh?" He asked. He proceeded with rubbing his nose to mine._

"_I guess I've spent too much time with the Varia." I said, making dad laugh. I proceeded with wrapping my arms around his neck. I leaned in and kissed him like we had started doing, with half my lip on him cheek and the other half on his mouth._

* * *

I woke up with my pillow pressed to my face. I released it and sat up and looked at the clock. I saw that I had a good few hours before I needed to be at school. I took care of everything I needed to do in the morning and left for a walk with 40 minutes before I needed to leave for school. On my walk, I saw the person who had been following me the previous night. He looked around a corner, like he was watching something. Or someone.

I walked up behind him and kicked him in his knee-joint. He fell down onto his knees and I kicked the back of his head, sending him face first into the ground. After stomping on his head, and getting a comfortable feeling of déjà vu, I started walking home.

"Herbivore." And suddenly, the déjà vu didn't feel as comfortable. I turned around and almost flinched. The guy from last night was there, but with about 5 other guys. The other ones were carrying away the guy I beat up. "You are from this moment on, a member of the Disciplinary Committee." I raised an eye brow and he sighed. "You're job is to enforce the rules on others, and keep Namimori safe. Understand?" I nodded my head.

"Just one question." He nodded his head. "Do I get my own uniform or do I have to buy one?" He looked at me with a somewhat shocked face. Then he started to chuckle.

"I like you, you'll be my second-in-command." One of the guys who were standing behind him looked at him with shock.

"But Kyo-san, I thought I was-"

"Shut up, subordinate! And don't address the boss so casually!" I shouted. He shut up and stood at attention. The boss just smiled before he turned to leave.

"Wait!" I shouted. He turned around. "What is your name?" Everyone else froze up.

"It's Kyoya Hibari." I nodded and did a salute. He chuckled again before he turned to leave. "Your uniform will be given to you tomorrow." He said as he turned the corner. I went back home and got ready for school.

* * *

As soon as I got to school, some of the boss's subordinates came up to me. They directed me to a room with a desk, coffee table and a comfy-looking couch. The boss was sitting behind the desk, doing some paperwork while the guy I yelled at earlier walked up to me before saluting.

"Good morning ma'am! I am Tetsuya Kusakabe." I greeted him with a nod. He held out a piece of paper and a pen. "I'm going to need you to write down your measurements for your uniform." I took the pen and paper and wrote down my measurements and handed it back to him. Just then, the boss stood up from his chair and started to leave.

"Everything ok boss?" I asked he turned to me.

"I can sense a rule breaker." He said before he left. I raised an eyebrow before I checked the time. I then turned to Kusakabe.

"I still have some time before classes start so why don't you tell me what I'll be doing as a member."

Kusakabe explained in detail what I would be doing. I cheered internally when he told me I was allowed to carry weapons.

I slept through most of the school day. The last class was Home Economics and we were making cake. I was mixing the cake batter when Kyoko came up behind me.

"What kind of cake are you making Acerbi-chan?" She asked.

"Chocolate cake, it's mine and dad's favorite." I said with a happy tone.

"Did you and your dad bake a lot?"

"No, but when we did, we always had fun." I said with nostalgia clear in my voice. Then I started to remember the many years I had to bake by myself if I wanted the cake just right. I fought back the tears the best I could but Kyoko must have noticed them because next thing I knew, she held me to her.

"It's ok Acerbi-chan, no one will blame you if you cry." she said with her chin right on my temple. After cursing my own short height in my mind, I felt myself slip into her almost motherly embrace. After a while of that, we went back to making our own cakes.

When we were done, the teacher wanted us to give our cakes to one of the guys. While the girls were flocking in the classroom to give their cake to one of the boys, I went to the office. The boss was filling paperwork and looked ready to kill someone. I went up to him and put the cake down in front of him. He looked at it with a quirked eyebrow and I just gestured to it. He started eating it and sent me away and I went home for the day.

* * *

**A/N: And that is chapter 6. Marina finally met Kyoya and she baked a cake :) We also got a little look at the kind of relationship she had with Xanxus. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, even though it's a short one.**

**Quote of the day:**_** "Who was the first person to fly across Australia?"**_

_**"Charlie Chaplin!" (One of my classmates during a quiz.)**_


	7. Chapter 7 One weird girl

**Chapter 7: One weird girl**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, there was a box in front of my apartment. After taking it in I opened it and saw that it was my new uniform. It looked like the standard Disciplinary Committee uniform only it was made for a girl and had the kanji for deputy on the back. When I looked in the box again I also saw that a black patrol cap had been sent with it. I put the uniform on and saw that whoever made it most either hate me or read the B I wrote as bust size as a D. I briefly considered patting my bra but decided to get the name of the manufacturer and beat the shit out of the bastard instead.

I left early to patrol. After a while I saw a girl walk on the fence, a clear violation of the rules. I followed her for a while and she came across Reborn and Tsunayoshi. After making an acrobatic jump, she wanted to give Reborn a hug. I didn't hear what he said but it ended with her slapping Tsunayoshi.

* * *

After that, I headed to school and to the committee room.

"I see that you came in your uniform, that's good herbivore." The boss said the second I walked in. I smiled and did a little twirl.

"Yeah, it's an awesome uniform boss. I especially like the cap." I fixed my cap before I turned to head for class.

"Where are you going?" I looked back at the boss. He had an eyebrow raised and was clearly waiting for an answer.

"I'm going to class. Where else would I go boss?" He smiled and shook his head.

"You're a member of the Disciplinary Committee; you don't have to go to class with the other herbivores." He said. I looked at him like he had grown two heads and cut one off, which I actually have seen while training with Bermuda and Jäger. He simply smiled and sent me on my way. I spent the whole walk to class trying to figure out how the head of the Disciplinary Committee told me it was ok to cut class.

* * *

In class, the teacher handed out tests we apparently did yesterday. Both Gokudera and I got a perfect score while Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi both got 20%. As a result, they both got extra homework. The rest of the school day felt like the best so far. By the last bell, I had beaten up 16 people. So it was only fitting that Reborn popped out by the gate when I was about to walk home and ruin my day.

"Hello Marina, nice day for homework, isn't it?" I looked at him with a sideways glare. He responded by smirking. "Come by Tsuna's house, you don't have to help with anything, I just want to see how he does with a hostile presence around." I was just about to object when he reminded me that this would be the first time I would be able to watch Tsunayoshi fail with my attention fully on him.

* * *

And so, I ended up walking to his house. I even arrived before him, despite the fact that I stopped to beat up at least 14 people. I was just about to ring the bell when a woman with short, brown hair and brown eyes opened the door.

"Oh hello, are you one of Tsu-kun's friends?" If it wasn't for the fact that her husband has kept her in the dark about the mafia, I probably would have killed her for implying that I'm a friend of Tsunayoshi's.

"She's going to help me help Tsuna with his homework." Reborn said from on top the gate. How he can appear like that without Night flames, I'll never know. The lady nodded, introduced herself as Tsunayoshi's mother and invited me in. She gave me some treats while I waited in Tsunayoshi's room. How Iemitsu got such a great wife is the only mystery bigger than Reborn's seeming omnipresence.

* * *

I was lying on Tsunayoshi's bed lightly nibbling a chocolate chip cookie. Well, it was chocolate chip, until I removed all the chocolate and ate it first. I heard the door downstairs open and Tsunayoshi announce his arrival. After some chatter I couldn't make out, I heard someone walk up the stairs. I was genuinely surprised to see that it was Tsunayoshi, seeing as I thought he would have fallen down the stairs 3 times before getting up. The jump he did reminded me of the time I had actually managed to sneak up on Jäger, and something in my mind did want to kill me for connecting anything between a failure like Tsunayoshi and a second father figure like Jäger.

Reborn told Tsunayoshi what he had told me and we heard the doorbell ring. Yamamoto and Gokudera came up. Gokudera had to do a double take just to believe I was actually there while Yamamoto just greeted me in a cheerful manner. After Gokudera threw a bit of a hissy fit, they got to work on the homework. I learned that Yamamoto might not be a complete moron after all, just the kind that doesn't study.

Tsunayoshi only managed to prove that he's hardly smarter than the average 9 year old, but then again I hate the guy so I might over exaggerate his stupidity by a little. Gokudera would occasionally look at me. I would often catch him doing it and he would narrow his eyes and go back to helping Tsunayoshi with the homework. I simply laid on the bed and nibbled on cookies with the occasionally glance at Tsunayoshi's struggle. His misery brings me joy.

* * *

Once Yamamoto was done with the questions, Gokudera examined his paper. As it turned out, Yamamoto had gotten every question right but couldn't figure out number 7. Gokudera started laughing at him until Tsunayoshi told him that he didn't understand half the questions. The look on Gokudera's face was priceless.

"You know, if Yamamoto can't solve it, I'm actually kind of interested." The boys turned to look at me. "What? Read the question, dumbass." I said to Tsunayoshi. I think I saw Gokudera blow a cerebral artery trying not to kill me.

"If you have a stack of 100 sheets of 11.5cm2 papers that are dropped from a height of three meters, prove that when they fall to the ground, the stack will not fall apart." He finished reading and they all turned to me. I sat cross-legged and thought on the problem.

'So I want to prevent the stack from falling apart, huh? Why would I have that much paper to begin with? And why would I want to drop it?' I thought some more on it and figured it out using the "Out of the box thinking" I learned from Alejandro. I smirked and looked at Reborn. I could see on his face that he had also figured it out. I turned to the boys and decided to torment them.

"Oh, this is a though one. I can understand why the great tenth head of the Vongola Family can't figure it out." I said in an overly dramatic tone.

"So Fiore-san is also part of the game?" Yamamoto asked. I just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Then, the door opened and the girl from yesterday came in with some snacks. Only she was wearing a handkerchief around her head, making her look like the buglers from the Japanese comedy shows I would watch with Lussuria. Tsunayoshi looked more terrified that I've ever seen.

He asked her what she was doing, something I wanted to know myself, and she said she was making sure there was no bad influence around Reborn.

She handed out the treats and drinks. Gokudera looked really pissed off. Only I was the only one with a reason to be pissed. She had told me that if I wanted something to drink, I had to sit by the small table like everyone else. The only thing besides the drink that made me do it was so it wouldn't feel like she was staring at me while she was staring Tsunayoshi down.

Yamamoto seemed more interested in the fact that Tsunayoshi knew someone from her school. Tsunayoshi seemed not to know what he meant until Yamamoto pointed out that the uniform was from Midori Middle School. Yamamoto suggested that she might be able to solve the problem. She agreed to try, but only on the condition that if she's able to solve it, Tsunayoshi would never get involved with Reborn again. While Tsunayoshi seemed worried, Gokudera shoved the test paper in her face. She said that she recognized the problem and Tsunayoshi looked more distressed then before.

* * *

I scooted closer to Yamamoto so she could sit down next to me. She thought long about the problem, the rest of the day, to be exact. That's when she gave up. Gokudera stood up and called her a liar, having misheard her when she said that she recognized the problem. She actually started crying and everyone scolded Gokudera.

"A true member of the Mafia treats a woman with respect." Reborn finished the scolding with.

"Give me a fucking break. Are you telling me that when Lussuria beat the hell out of the whore that cut my head, he wasn't being a true Mafioso?" Reborn looked at me with an indifferent look

"Yes." He answered.

"So I guess that when the members of the Vindice were torturing the bitch, they weren't being true Mafioso either?" Reborn's stare hardened and Gokudera actually flinched enough for the table to shake. Yamamoto, Tsunayoshi and the girl, Haru I had found out her name was, looked at us, wondering what we were talking about.

Then, a white tail poked through the curtains behind me. When they were pulled apart, a kid in a cow print one piece with a black afro with two horns sticking out of it was standing there singing some kind of childish song. He entered the room and saw Gokudera glaring at him. He became somewhat unnerved until he saw the snacks on the table. He jumped unto the table and started eating and I could see Gokudera hardly being able to hold back beating the shit out of the little bastard. Haru pulled him close to her and started hugging him.

"Hello Lambo, it's been a while." Lambo froze at the sound of my voice. He slowly turned in Haru's grasp and eventually saw me sitting there with a sly smile.

"H-H-H-Hello." He nervously said.

"Now Lambo, there's no need to be nervous. That is, unless you've gone and cause more problems for my little prince back home." Lambo franticly shook his head and everyone else looked at the scene that was taking place before them in confusion.

* * *

Lambo feel asleep a little while later. Haru suggested that an adult might be able to solve the problem. She said that she already had someone in mind, Bianchi. Tsunayoshi and Gokudera freaked and someone tried to open the door. Gokudera rushed to try and close the door. He managed to close it but the handle melted and Bianchi opened the door. As soon as Gokudera saw her, he fell down, grabbing his stomach.

We, and by we I mean Yamamoto, put Gokudera on the bed. He looked like he was dying from some kind of disease. The rest of us watched Bianchi studying the question and I managed to see Reborn putting on his pajamas. Bianchi ended up tearing up the test paper, saying something about "there being no love in it" and Tsunayoshi freaked.

Haru finally remembered where she had seen the problem before. It ended up with her calling over her dad, a university math professor. He pointed out that it was in fact a high level university question. He called the problem impossible to solve.

"No. It can be proven." Everyone turned to Reborn. He was sitting up in his hammock. "What if, at first, the papers had glue on them? When they fell, the glue would make the papers stick together." Everyone looked at Reborn with wonder on their faces. Haru's dad recognized Reborn as some kind of math whizz named Booren from his sideburns. I didn't really notice what happened after that as I actually fell asleep.

* * *

I was woken up by Reborn trying to kick me but I managed to block him just in time. He smiled and jumped back on his hammock and I got up and walked home. I barely made it to bed before I fell asleep again.

The next day, I meet up with Kyoko and Hana and we started walking to school. After a while I saw the boss and ran ahead to him.

"Good morning boss. Nice day to punish the disrupters of peace, wouldn't you say?" He turned to me and actually smiled. He then proceeded to walk to school with me close behind him.

"It is indeed omnivore."

"Oh, an update in status, what brought this on, might I ask?" He had a sly smirk and kept walking.

"You made that chocolate cake with real passion, and I like chocolate." I couldn't resist smiling and said a silent thank you to dad for getting me hooked on chocolate.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 7 is done! Hope you guys liked it, I look forward to writing the next one, where we will actually get to see some of Marina's weapons. Until next time folks**


	8. Chapter 8 Tired as all hell

**Chapter 8: Tired as all hell**

* * *

**A/N: Ok this chapter is short and not that good, but I've been having some writers block. I might take a little break from this story, maybe until May or so, so don't be surprised if I don't update next month. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

I was not happy. Not only was I bored out of my mind, I was tired as hell too. I had had nightmares about Arturo and mom. But there was one detail that always stood out, and that was mom's eyes. I had never thought much about it, but mom had brown eyes, the same color I had and the reason she said she beat me. I tried not to dwell on it but it's fucking hard not to when you're stuck in a boring ass meeting.

Normally, you would have to cut my legs off, drag me and then tie me down with duct tape to get me to one of these meeting. But the boss said that I had to come with him as the vice-president of the Disciplinary committee so I came along. The fucker scares me, alright.

But this wasn't just any kind of boring meeting, no; this was about the fucking **rooms** the clubs will use. Suddenly, I felt someone hit me over the head. I turned around and saw the boss looking down on me.

"Don't fall asleep in a chair, omnivore." I rubbed my head.

"What, you want me to sleep on the floor?" His eyes narrowed and I suddenly felt very small. He took me behind the school where some committee members were ganging up on three guys.

"Make sure they never question the Disciplinary committee again, that will be your punishment." I smiled and put on the gloves I got from Jack in the Vindice. I tightened my fist and quickly opened it and the tips of the fingers turned into claws. I crouched down in front of the person I assumed to be their leader. I ran my left index finger along his right cheek.

"So, you decided to piss off the boss. Do you have any idea what that means?" The boy was completely frozen. I swiped my finger off his cheek, leaving a small wound. I then ran my right index finger along his left cheek. "That means that he's going to be fucking pissed. Do you know what the means for me?" I swiped his right cheek, leaving another wound. Then I placed my right index finger on his nose. "That means that I have to make more cake, only I doubt I'll get to eat any. And that pisses me **off**!" I emphasized the off by slicing up his nose to his forehead. A thin trail of blood began seeping out as I stood up. I turned around and saw that everyone looked at me with surprise on their faces, even the boss. After a while, his face returned to its normal, kind of creepy, smile. He turned around and signaled me to follow him.

* * *

I followed him until he stopped by the gate. He turned around and swung a tonfa at my head. I dodged and by instinct struck him in his ribcage. He smiled and lowered his weapons and what I had just done sunk in. I braced for an attack but he patted my head instead. I quirked an eyebrow at him and he began walking back into the school.

"Don't you have to start cooking omnivore?" I frowned and he chuckled. I went inside the school to the home economics classroom and began mixing up the batter and started heating up some chocolate. I rubbed my eyes trying to stay awake when someone suddenly hugged me from behind. I spun around and saw Kyoko smiling at me.

"Kyoko! What are you doing here?" She kept smiling.

"I saw you in here and thought you could use some help." Next thing I knew, Kyoko was shaking me. "Are you ok Acerbi-chan?" She looked really concerned.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm ok. Why?" I rubbed my eyes again.

"You fell asleep standing up, that's why. What's wrong?" I would have given some kind of calming response, but I was just too tiered.

"I've just had some trouble sleeping; it's nothing to worry about." The look in Kyoko's eyes told me she was going to worry about it.

"If it's so bad that you fall asleep standing, then it's serious. You need to take a few days off from school." I looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Did you already forget that I'm part of the disciplinary committee? Plus, I have to finish this cake for the boss." Kyoko put her arms on her sides like Lussuria would do whenever I got into trouble.

"No buts young lady. Go to the committee room and tell Hibari-sempai that you'll be taking a few days off." Normally, I would have pointed out that I'm older than her. But the look she was giving me held the most authority I've ever seen so it ended with me nodding my head and left for the committee room.

* * *

I got there just as the boss was about to enter the room. I scratched the back of my head and he opened the door. Inside, Tsunayoshi was lying on the couch with Yamamoto and Gokudera looking around the room.

"What are you doing here, herbivores." The boss said while pulling out his tonfas. The boys turned to look at us and Gokudera narrowed his eyes when he saw me.

"This is the new headquarter of the Vongola family. So beat it." Gokudera said and I could see the thick mark on the boss's head. I put on the same gloves I used earlier and walk in front of the boss.

"The silver haired herbivore with the mouth is mine." I said and launched myself at Gokudera. I put out the claws and swung at him, and he skipped backwards. I took a few more swings at him until he managed to get behind me.

"Heh, what do you think of me now?" He said in a mocking tone. I turned my head around in time to see him pull out some dynamite, only for his arm to stop midway up his body. "Wha? What did you do?" He said in an angry tone.

I smiled and held up one of my hands. Then he saw what was holding him back. With the slashing motions I had made, wires that were hidden in my glove had been attached to Gokudera and some other things around the room. I closed my fist and pulled with all I had and the wires tightened around his body, completely immobilizing him.

"Hey boss, got mi-"I didn't get the chance to finish as a bomb exploded, filling the room with smoke.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, Yamamoto and Gokudera were gone and the boss was standing by an open window. I walked over to him and saw him smiling. "What are you smiling about?" He turned to look at me.

"I want to fight that infant." At first I had no idea what he was talking about. Then I remembered.

"Reborn." He looked at me and next thing I knew, he hit me over the head and the room was filled with people cleaning. I looked at the boss. "Hey boss, I'm going to take some time off." He looked at me with a quirked eyebrow. "I need to catch up on my sleeping." He nodded his head and I left. I actually made it home without falling asleep. I lied down in my bed and fell asleep almost right away.


	9. Chapter 9 Annoying Brother

**Chapter 9: Annoying brother**

* * *

**A/N: A thousand apologies for this chapter being so late. I haven't had as much stimulation after school ended but I start work in a week so hopefully that will help stimulate my brain. But even so, I have no idea when the next chapter will come out.**

* * *

I was walking to school after a few days of sleeping. I was still pretty groggy and would have preferred some more days off, but the boss called and said that I needed to show up for appearance sake. So there I was, walking to school with the world's worst hangover, though that might be the three bottles of whisky I had last night. You know who I grew up around, so don't act surprised.

As I was walking, I saw Kyoko a bit ahead of me. I ran to her and tapped her back. She jumped and spun around before smiling and pulled me into a tight hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

The second we let each other go, Tsunayoshi came running by us in dying will mode dragging some poor guy.

"Ah!" Kyoko's sudden outburst made me jump a little. She ran over to a bag on the ground, most likely dropped by the guy that was being dragged, and picked it up. "This is my Onii-san's!" I laid my head to the side.

"You have a brother?" I asked only to be ignored as Kyoko was looking around.

"Where are you Onii-san?!" She shouted. I couldn't help feeling like she was an idiot.

"Maybe he was the one being dragged by Tsunayoshi?" I said in a deadpan tone.

"You're right! We have to hurry!" She said before dragging me to school.

When we got there, Tsunayoshi was in his underwear with a white haired guy grabbing his shoulders with a certain look in his eyes.

"Onii-san!" Kyoko shouted as she ran towards them, completely ignoring me. Both her brother and Tsunayoshi turned towards her. "You dropped your bag on the street!"

I tuned them out; mostly because if Tsunayoshi were to say something, I'm afraid my IQ would drop just from the pure stupidity he emits. Only the very second I passed them, Kyoko's brother decided to introduce himself, loudly.

"I'M THE CAPTAIN OF THE BOXING CLUB, SASAGAWA RYOHEI! MY MOTTO IS "EXTREME"!" I felt my eardrums ring like mad. I didn't hear anything they said until about the time when he left.

"Does he seem rowdy to you? Even so, he's actually pretty nice." Kyoko said.

"I'll remember to tell my eardrums that." I said only to be ignored.

"But I'm rather impressed, Tsuna-kun. I feel happy to." Both Tsunayoshi and I looked at her in confusion. "It's been a long time since I last saw my brother that happy." She does not make it easy to understand her. Though, that might be due to the fact that I didn't hear about 70% of what they were talking about, and the fact that I don't care.

* * *

I went about my normal day. That is to say, I beat a lot people to near death. I was enjoying the nice weather on the roof during lunch when Reborn popped up out of nowhere.

"What do you want?" I asked, knowing these Alcobaleno well enough to know they always want something.

"Come to the boxing club after school." He said before hopping off to who-knows-where. I sat there for a while, just looking at my lunch, until some guys came up to the roof. I beat them up and then I tied them to the fence just for the hell of it.

The rest of the day was just more of the same. When I made it to the club, Ryohei was punching the ever living fuck out of some guy. He actually uppercut the guy so hard, he flew out of the ring.

"EXREME!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and I felt my ears start ringing.

I turned to the side and saw Reborn stand on one of the posts in a pair of shorts and with an elephant helmet and a goat beard. I stopped questioning this stuff a long time ago.

"I see you came by." He said. I nodded my head and saw Ryohei come towards us.

"How was I, master PaoPao?" He asked.

"Your right hook is still weak. You need to train more." He said. Ryohei stood at attention.

"Yes, master PaoPao!" He said before turning back and started shadow boxing.

"So this is where the Tenth will fight huh?" I heard Gokudera enter. I turned around and saw Yamamoto and Kyoko with him. When he saw me, his eyes hardened and I couldn't help but think he looked surprisingly cute, like a kid trying to look serious.

We all sat down and waited for Tsunayoshi to show up. Eventually, Ryohei stood up and went to the door and opened it to reveal Tsunayoshi standing there.

"Oh Sawada, I was waiting for you!" He said, scaring Tsunayoshi. "Upon hearing your reputation, the elder of Muay Thai came all the way from Tailand." I couldn't help but face palm. I was officially convinced that the Sasagawa family is full of idiots.

Reborn explained that he wanted to see a match between Tsunayoshi and Ryohei, something that really piped my interest. Tsunayoshi tried to object but the rest of his friends cheered him on.

"Come on now Tsunayoshi, you're not going to turn down a challenge are you?" I said. Everyone turned their attention to me. "After all, doing that would reflect negatively on the Vongola, and we can't have that happen, now can we?" I asked as I slowly put on my glove and pulled out a wire.

After that, Tsunayoshi got into the ring with Ryohei. He looked really uncomfortable, something that brought a smile to my lips. The bell rang and Ryohei instantly threw a cross right into Tsunayoshi's face, sending him to the ground.

He stayed down for a while, looking like he was worried about something else than getting his face bashed in. I followed his sight of line and saw Reborn holding a gun and realized why he was so worried.

Reborn figured it out to and responded by shooting Ryohei, making him fall on top of Tsunayoshi. Ryohei stood up with a yellow flame on his forehead and I actually felt a little bad for Tsunayoshi, even doing the cross sign for him. That is, until we saw that Ryohei was no different from earlier. Reborn then shoot Tsunayoshi in the head, making him enter Dying Will Mode with his resolve being to not join the boxing club.

Ryohei threw a straight at him but he dodged to the side. Ryohei then launched into a rush of fast punches that Tsunayoshi all managed to dodge.

Ryohei kept his rush going and Tsunayoshi kept dodging. Tsunayoshi finally fought back and punched Ryohei with enough force to send him flying out of the ring and into the window. They both exited their dying will modes and first Tsunayoshi looked really confused until he saw Ryohei and looked like he was going to have a freak out.

But Ryohei stood up and kept talking about wanting Tsunayoshi in the club. Reborn even tried to recruit him to the family, against Tsunayoshi's will. After all of that I went home and wrote about the day in a letter and sent it to dad, hoping Iemitsu doesn't read it.


End file.
